O beijo
by GiiPontas
Summary: Um simples ato pode mudar muita coisa, se não, tudo.  E se esse ato for um beijo?  E se esse beijo for o primeiro beijo?


- Hey, Ron... vamos testar nosso novo brinquedinho? – os olhos de Jorge brilhavam enquanto balançava o que parecia um pedaço de borracha cor de pele com um fio na ponta

- o que é isso? – perguntou o garoto pouco interessado

- orelhas extensíveis... acabamos de inventar! – respondeu Fred

- e o que faz?

- pode ouvir através de portas e paredes...

- vamos ouvir a reunião da ordem cabeção! – completou Fred

- vamos? – perguntaram juntos

- não mesmo! Não quero ser incluído no castigo que receberão por isso...

- careta – xingou Jorge saindo do quarto e fechando a porta

Os weasleys estavam no largo grinmald a pouco mais de uma semana. Rony estava sentindo-se realmente entediado, já que não podia sair e tampouco usar magia. Sentia falta dos seus amigos... Sentia falta, principalmente, dela. A cada dia a ausência da morena o deixava mais triste. Sabia exatamente o nome disso, mas não podia admitir que... bem... que fosse por Hermione Granger... mas cada vez que pensava nela, um leão surgia dentro do seu peito e ele se esquecia de todos os problemas, todas as dores e todo o tédio.

O ruivo estava deitado em sua cama, como costumava fazer todos os dias naquela hora... as reuniões da ordem, ah como queria estar lá! Ou com ela... ou na reunião e com ela. Já não sabia mais o que era prioridade em sua vida. Estava decidido a resolver isso o quanto antes, mas não sabia quando, e nem onde.

Hermione acabara de abrir a carta que recebera pela manha. Estranhou a letra de Dumbledore, já que as cartas de hogwarts não eram escritas por ele, e alem do mais estava muito cedo para chegarem. Terminou de ler radiante. Finalmente iria poder vê-lo... Ele, o causador de vários suspiros e sensações estranhas... Ele, o único que a fazia sentir totalmente feliz, mesmo em tempos de medo, como aqueles.

Contou aos pais o que estava escrito na carta e imediatamente começou a arrumar suas malas. Uma guarda da ordem iria buscá-la em 30 minutos

"_será que ele vai estar lá?_" – se perguntava o tempo todo

Para falar a verdade, não havia um só momento que Hermione Granger não pensasse naquele trasgo idiota! Teria que tomar uma atitude quanto a isso.

_A sede da ordem da fênix, esta localizada no largo grinmald 12._

- acabou de ler? – perguntou tonks

- sim

- então... – a mulher pegou o papel da mão de Hermione e tocou fogo nele – vamos – disse puxando-a em direção a uma porta que a segundos atrás não estava ali

O lugar tinha a impressão de ser amaldiçoado. Qualquer sombra parecia maior naquela casa enorme e abandonada

- cuidado com a perna de trasgo, Dora – ouviu-se a voz de Kingsley

- seja bem vinda Hermione, querida! – pode-se ouvir a sra Weasley saudar

- obrigada sra Weasley! É bom vê-la! – respondeu abraçando a mulher

- suba querida! O jantar ficará pronto assim que a reunião acabar! Gina está lá em cima, segundo quarto a esquerda... faça silencio.

Hermione não demorou muito a achar o quarto de Gina, embora não estivesse interessada em achar o quarto dela, e sim o de um certo ruivo que, mesmo sem saber, mexia com ela.

- Mione! Que bom vê-la! A ruiva gritou e pulou no pescoço da morena, que a abraçou contente

Ficaram conversando bobagens, Hermione já se sentia incomodada de não ter visto Rony ainda

- Gi? E... seu irmão?

- Rony?

- claro né – respondeu sem querer

- no quarto dos meninos... não sai de lá nunca! Só para comer – divertiu-se – vai lá amiga! Sei que esta doida para vê-lo

A garota corou, mas não desmentiu. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto

- Mione?

- sim? - retornou

- você não vai perguntar onde é o quarto dele?

- ah, claro... – corou mais ainda – e onde é?

- andar de cima. O primeiro quarto

- Ok – saiu em direção as escadas

A casa tinha muitos quartos. Mas não demorou a achar o de Rony. Bateu.

- Ron...? ta ai?

- HERMIONE? – perguntou quase que gritando e abrindo a porta

- oi – respondeu sem graça acenando com a mão

- nossa! Você... aqui! – a abraçou instintivamente – que saudades

- não tem nem duas semanas que nos vimos! – retribuiu o abraço, constrangida, mas aproveitando o calor do corpo dele.

- bem... me pareceram anos – respondeu a soltando do abraço constrangedor.

- como você é exagerado ruivo – respondeu entrando no quarto – como vai? _Esses anos todos_ longe! – riu-se

- melhor agora... com você aqui – falou inconscientemente – digo... uma companhia para eu conversar e tudo mais...

- claro – respondeu sarcástica

- e você? como esta?

- ah muito bem! Obrigada! Vitor me escreveu essa semana... - notou que falara algo de errado, pois o ruivo estava com as orelhas extremamente vermelhas

- ah. Qual é Ron – resmungou sentando-se na cama ao lado do ruivo – ele é meu _amigo_ – fez questão de ressaltar a ultima palavra. Queria falar-lhe do seus sentimentos, mas temia não ser correspondida

- sei... eu sei muito bem o tipo de amigo que ele quer ser! Você é a única que não notou isso

- minha historia como Vitor...

- ah, vocês já tem uma _historia_?

- minha historia com o Vitor... – continuou – é amizade, e só! Não quero namorar... não com ele – respondeu em um sussurro mais para si, do que para o garoto

- o que disse?

- nada, nada... – mentiu

Ficaram em um silencio constrangedor. Ron quem quebrou-o

- posso te perguntar uma coisa?

a garota demorou em responder

- acho... Acho que sim

- você e o Vitor...

- não Rony! não começa ta?

- eu só queria saber se... vocês dois... se vocês se beijaram? – soltou de uma vez

A garota corou fortemente. Não queria falar sobre isso. Não com ele.

- er...

- seja sincera Mione... somos amigos e tudo mais...

- hum... – tentava processar alguma forma de se sair bem daquela pergunta – eer...

- vai Hermione, responde... – pediu novamente

- não Ron! – disse num fio de voz, temendo o que viria a seguir - Não nos beijamos...

- mas e o baile?

- eu... eu... não quis

- ah! Qual é Hermione... todas as garotas queriam estar no seu lugar e você negou beijá-lo?

- não é tão simples assim Rony! é questão de sentimento...

- então explica!

- pra beijar uma pessoa, é necessário ter um mínimo de sentimento. Não é só ter garotas querendo estar no meu lugar...

- você não tem sentimentos por ele? – voltou a perguntar

- não! – a garota realmente não estava gostando do rumo da conversa – e não quero conversar sobre isso, ok?

A morena levantou-se bruscamente e seguiu em direção a porta, mas foi detida pela mão dele que segurava seu pulso

- não mesmo?

A garota derreteu-se ao toque dele. Perdeu a noção de tudo

- Hermione?

foi retirada de seu devaneio

- não Ron! Eu não sinto nada por ele – _sinto por você seu idiota!_ completou mentalmente a frase – agora me deixe ir, por favor?

- e por quem? – ignorou-a

- o que? – espantou-se

- você não pode simplesmente não sentir nada por ninguém... – explicou o garoto tremendo.

- eu... não quero falar sobre isso...

- sabe Mione... eu sinto algo por alguém – retirou suas forças de sabe-se lá onde

- s-sente? – a garota agora tremia da cabeça aos pés, e teve que sentar-se novamente, pois temia cair

- sim...

- e quem é? – não estava entendendo onde o garoto queria chegar. Na verdade estava sim, mas não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo

- uma garota ai...

- jura? Achei que pudesse ser um garoto, sei lá! – ironizou

- uma garota especial, bonita – maravilhosa...

- nossa! Quantas qualidades para uma só pessoa

- sim, e ela é perfeita! Inteligente, simpática... sente só – disse puxando a mão da garota para onde fica o coração

- nossa! Ta disparado – agora além de tremer, suava e parecia que perderia os sentidos a qualquer momento

- e sabe porque? – perguntou se aproximando mais um pouco

- não – respondeu

- ou por quem?

- n-não...

- porquê toda vez que chego perto dela, fico assim. Mãos suadas, coração disparado, respiração falhada... – se aproximou mais um pouco – sabe o que isso significa?

- não... – tornou a repetir mesmo sabendo a resposta

- que ela esta próxima – se aproximou mais – muito próxima...

- serio? E quem é essa sortuda? – reuniu suas ultimas forças para perguntar

- você não imagina?

A garota negou com a cabeça

- você a vê todos dias...

- e quem é? – tinha que ouvir da boca do ruivo, não poderia acreditar se não fosse assim

- ela se chama Hermione Jane Granger, mas acabou de ganhar um novo apelido – se aproximou mais. Agora seus corpos estavam colados e um podia sentir a respiração do outro – agora pode ser chamada de Amor.. de**_ Meu Amor_**... – encostou lentamente os lábios nos dela. Nenhuns dos dois eram experientes, mas os extintos e hormônios agiam livremente.

Rony tentou passagem com a língua, não houve nenhum tipo de rejeição da parte dela, que abriu alguns centímetros a boca, facilitando a passagem da língua nervosa de Ron. Devagar, exploraram a boca um do outro, se testando e degustando lentamente.

Uma mão de Rony estava em volta da cintura da garota, a outra segurava sua nuca enquanto uma das mãos de Hermione se perdia nos cabelos ruivos dele e a outra ainda estava sobre seu peito, que agora subia e descia mais rápido que nunca, com as fortes batidas do coração e a respiração pesada.

Interromperam quando o ar faltava. Se olharam por alguns segundo

- Mione, você...? – nunca se soube o que o ruivo perguntaria, pois a garota o puxou para mais um beijo caloroso e cheio de amor. Prova de que o sentimento era recíproco e verdadeiro.

Dali por diante, nunca mais se separariam, nunca mais... Independente do que acontecesse, o amor seria maior que tudo. O alicerce um do outro.


End file.
